Fire and Ice, Batgirl and Robin, Barbara and Richard
by pastelchalks
Summary: When Richard wakes up in an unknown world, cold and frozen in a lake, what does he do? Make the most of his sweet new powers and white hair of course! But when Barbara wakes up in a new world as the Spirit of Summer... It's a difficult journey. When they meet, it's a relief.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't going to sugarcoat it, but his death wasn't the painless die in sleep type death. It was more of the 'Joker thought it was funny to freeze me to death while my girlfriend burned to death' type thing. Polar opposite deaths but still a death.

It wasn't how Dick expected death to feel like. Dick expected it to feel like that gap of time between when you fall asleep and when you wake up. Feel like nothing. Well, at least that's how Ra's had explained in one of his rather long monologues.

He could deal with his own death, but the thought of Barbara's death was overwhelming, especially as he was her girlfriend.

As soon as he regained consciousness he was in the well that he had died in, and it still seemed to be iced over from the result of Joker pouring 600 litres of liquid nitrogen down it.

Apparently in the time he was dead, he had a change of attire, with a blue hoodie and brown tattered trousers. Frost seemed to be collecting on the clothing, and it he didn't seem to mind the cold. His appearance had taken a wild turn as well, as his hair was now white, and his suddenly bare feet felt natural, so the thought of wearing shoes on his feet made him uncomfortable.

Other than that, Dick had made a startling discovery. He could _fly_. Not like before, when it was just him and his acrobatics but he _could literally fly_. He hadn't noticed until now but he'd been rather attached to a long stick that was curved at the end to look like a shepherd's staff, and when he put it down, his flying abilities ceased.

He guessed he was going to never let go of the staff then.

—

It was a few days later when he discovered the extent of his brand new abilities. He could fly, common snow, ice and frost on will. His other abilities were just the same ones he had before he died. Free running was something he always had, even before his days as Robin.

Exploring nearby towns in the winter wonderland he woke up in, he realised nobody could see him. _Nobody_. But on a side note, it was probably 1695, if the history of technology and linguistics class had taught him anything.

Robin decided that if he survived that night in Gotham and somehow got transported into this alternate universe without the justice league or anything similar to one, then just maybe Barbara had survived that night as well.

First priority, figure out what he was supposed to do.

It took him weeks, and even then he only found out by chance.

Staring at the moon, it glinted, as if it was trying to convey a message to Dick and to Dick alone. It didn't actually physically say anything to Dick, but he felt a unfamiliar voice throughout his head. _Spirit of Winter. You now bring winter to the citizens of the earth, immortal child._

What. The. Hell. Sure, whatever, it seemed easy enough.

Dick guessed he owed it to whoever granted him a second chance even though he was still technically dead. Better than nothing, he supposed. So that's how Dick ended up bringing winter to the world, June, July and August to the northern hemisphere and December, January and February to the southern hemisphere.

It took a few years but he eventually got used to the routine. Plus it _was sometimes_ enjoyable. Creating perfect winter wonderlands only for the world to thank Mother Nature. Yep, Mother Nature. He had met her once, a few years after he woke up on this strange world.

Mother Nature was pretty nice, but acted much like a nun. She coddled him once she found out he was less than one thousand years old. She explained most things about what had happened apparently he was really young compared to other seasonal and holiday spirits.

Occasionally, Robin had fun. He took on the name 'Jack Frost' as it seemed fitting for him, the spiritual embodiment of winter.

It was also surprising when faced with the fact that during September, October and November, he freaking _hibernated_. He slept through three whole months. But that meant he did only have to sleep a quarter of his time, rather than the third humans spent sleeping.

So in a way it meant he got more awake time, while the humans got more sleep.

When he found out that Santa Claus (ehem Nicholas St. North) and the Easter Bunny (E. Aster Bunnymund) was real, he had tried to break into the North Pole's work shop for so long, but had never gotten past the Yeti's (Damn it Phil).

So he'd gotten through most of the years pranking children and making it snow as much as possible without any major casualties. Of course there was the odd blizzard which cut power lines and maybe a few starved to death, but what could he do? There were certain rules he had to oblige by.

Though he wasn't expecting Barbara to have lived on like he had, he still hoped. It didn't feel like the end, and if it was, he was going to hell and back just to raise her back, even if it meant going through Ra's al Ghul.

Here he was, 300 years later and still physically 14.

Nobody ever saw him, but that wasn't a bother to him, well not really anyways. The fact that nobody knew his identity and the fact that he was responsible for any of the wonders they saw on a day to day basis wasn't anything new.

He had gotten used to the fact way before he died. He had gotten used to the fact when he was nine.

—

Dick, now Jack Frost, was hiding his face under the hood on his hoodie, although there was no one who could seem him therefore removing the purpose of him finding his face in the first place. He's now sitting on a postal service box, still holding his staff that he had acquired many years ago.

He lightly taps the staff on the ground near him, and frost spread from it, reaching the entire street.

As he walks by the people of the town, water starts freezing when he walks past, and a boy who was trying to take a sip from the nearby water fountain has his tongue stuck to the ice.

Dick laughs. The gig does get pretty lonely but hey, what could you do, it was fun enough for him not to be mad.

He walks along the phone lines as they freeze up when his bare feet make contact with it.

"Now that, that was fun." Dick laughs, amused. He studies his hands as he makes small bouts of snow puff up from his palms. The pattern was memorising.

Now the snow was starting to sculpt itself into little moving figurines of ice, the small figure on the left folded into Dick's best friend which he could remember extremely vividly, even though it had been three hundred years since he had last seen anybody from that lifetime.

The figurine smiles and waves at Dick. The one on the right starts holding into a taller imposing figure, and Dick can't control it. It starts to grow taller and taller until it doesn't fit in Dick's palms anymore.

Dick steps back, in fear as he starts to recognise what the ice figure is. _Joker_. He squeezes his eyes shut in desperation and before he realises it, he's shattered the 8 foot tall ice figure with his fist.

 _Then_ the pain starts to register in his knuckles, and blood is slowly trickling from the broken skin, and the frost coming from his wrists start to cover up the wound and it stops bleeding, the low temperature of the ice also soothes the wound.

Dick lectures himself for being so stupid, he could've just dissipated it with his ice powers! It was literally made of ice!

From the corner of his eyes, Dick can see a shadow dart past, he doesn't react. It knocks over a trash can, Dick just grabs a bandage from his pocket and starts to wrap his bloody hand.

"Hello, mate," An Australian voice calls out to him, this time Dick turns around slowly, casually but carefully. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68', I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Ah, that Easter had been very enjoyable for Dick in particular, he loved causing mayhem, it was a part of his thing now, snowballs and fun times.

"Bunny, you're still not mad about that, are you?" Dick lolls his head to the side, looking for any evidence of revenge on the Easter Bunny's face.

"Yes," _Haha well shit, gotta blast I guess._ Dick laughed nervously before hurriedly finishing his bandaging, frantically composing himself and preparing to fly off, getting into a fleeing position.

"But this is about something else… Fellas." Dick doesn't realise whats happening and a hand grabs him by the hood of his jumper, and lifts him off the ground, he tries to struggle out of the grasp of the yeti that had just grabbed him.

The next thing he can see is the rough knit of a off colour-brown sack which he had just been shoved into.

When he's let out, it's more of the Yeti's deciding to tip him out roughly onto the ground rather than politely opening the bag to allow exit for him.

he recognises the other people in the large spacious room, but the one that catches his attention the first, is a familiar head of red hair, it's so surprising that it makes his head spin.

"Barbara?!"

—

Barbara thought she was hallucinating when she woke up in the ashes of a burnt down forest. She thought that surviving what the joker did was literally impossible as she was burnt to death while still caring about everybody she loved before herself.

Barbara got to her feet and noticed whenever she walked, her footprints were scorch marks, as if they were burning every object she touched. A euphoric feeling washed over her and she realised she was now… flying?!

She caught a glimpse at her reflection in a nearby lake, her hair was still bright red but warm embers seemed to be radiating off of it.

Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Apparently, but here she was, being not dead. It took her a few hours to get the hang of it but now she was wearing a maroon hoodie, with a few black burn marks around the hemming.

She wore ripped black denim jeans and had no shoes.

The next few days she spent discovering her new abilities, and _boy_ did she have _awesome_ abilities.

She could conjure fire at will, melt things down and heat up any area she pleased.

Now it was her and the world, which she found could not see her, unless you counted that weird sand guy that influenced people's dreams. She did not like him very much. He seemed to mean well but gave her an off feeling, she always trusted feelings that settled in her stomach.

Exploring the world for a few hundred years after she arrived in the 17th century, she had met many other weird nature personifications, apparently she was now the spirit of Summer.

She had demanded to know why _she_ was chosen. Was this simply part of a villains plan?! To kill her off and make her useless? Mother Nature explained to her that if you did something heroic enough in your life, you'd be granted a life after death when you did die. Apparently this new life was supposed to be her solace, or reward if you will.

So now she was roped in with the responsibility of bringing summer to the southern hemisphere during December, January, February and to the northern hemisphere in June, July and August.

And she just happened to hibernate during September, October and November. Apparently it was because in the summer she was needed full time in that particular continent for three months at a time, twice a year. The other three months, March, April and May, were some months for a time off.

Mother Nature told her, that she in fact _wasn't_ their youngest seasonal spirit, that prise she shared with the winter spirit, who she had ceased to meet yet, as for six months a year they both were in opposite hemispheres and for another three months, they _both_ hibernated.

Since they hibernated at the same time, that left them three months to try and meet each other, which the winter spirit had sent her a message saying he wasn't very interested in socialising with others, he was more of a neutral loner party.

Which was fine to her, but she'd heard that this winter spirit was mischievous, fun _and_ handsome. Which she needed to brighten up her life, _ehem_ , afterlife.

That's why she was so hellbent on finding whoever this _Jack Frost_ was. They were in the same boat, technically.

Next thing, 300 years had passed and it was 2012, finally, on this world. She get extremely used to the use of her powers, almost reliant on them. And the fact that she didn't need to eat anything was relieving. It would've been hard to eat when nobody could see her, and she _wasn't_ going to steal. She _wouldn't ever steal_. That's just not who she was, well unless it was enemy hard drives.

Stealing food that could've fed a small child just wasn't who she was. Especially since she had lived through famines as a summer spirit, watching poor families starve to death did not make anything easier for her, knowing she could do nothing to help them.

One day, she was minding her own business in Australia, making an especially hot day for the locals, so the beach was the place they all thought appropriate. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a green-blue mass fluttering in the air.

"Hey, Blaise! Big fan! I'm Toothania! You are so good at what you do, I admire it really, but I'd like to take you somewhere, you're needed."

 _It was the freaking Tooth Fairy?!_ Barbara had heard about the tooth fairy before but she'd never decided to pursue to meet her, it just didn't really appeal to her. Barbara had taken up the name Blaise a few hundred years ago, it was fitting as summer was usually _blazing_ hot.

She took the name pun from inspiration from Jack Frost. Apparently he got a kick out of the pun, too.

"Yeah, sure. I'm bored anyways."

Maybe she'd get to meet the rest of the oh-so-mysterious guardians.

—

Barbara's taken aback when the Tooth Fairy grabs a snow globe looking object, whispers something into it and throws it harshly into the wall. Barbara squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for the shattering glass that was sure to come, but nothing happened.

Instead when she opened her eyes there was an iridescent swirl of light on the floor where the globe had been thrown.

Tooth looks at her encouragingly, and she tentatively follows once Tooth flies through.

Then she's met with the sight she never supposed she'd see, the base that belonged to North in the Pole. The rest of the guardians are there sans the Easter Bunny, although they seem to be waiting for somebody, so they must be waiting for the Easter Bunny.

Once North realises she's here, he looks over and gives a warm smile. Barbara tries to reciprocate the action but finds that it's difficult to stand in here, it's far too cold in the North Pole for her.

Stammering, she manages to get out the words that say 'I'm too cold', given that she's stuttering half the words, and they barely made any sense, but North seemed to get the message and one of the Yeti's retrieved a thick woollen cloak.

She gratefully nodded a thanks towards the Yeti, and the cloak doesn't burn, she has gotten control of her powers ever since she woke up in this strange world after all.

Another iridescent portal appears and out come two more Yeti's and one is holding what seems to be a mesh potato sack, which is thrown onto the floor.

The wriggling mass inside, climbs out and Barbara can see from the back of the young boy's head, that it's a full head of white frosty hair. He looks up and blue eyes bore into hers, in shock.

"Barbara?!"

"Richard?!"

—

They stare at each other for a long time, unmoving. There's thick tension coating the room.

"I'm afraid you must be all mixed up, Jack meet Blaise, Blaise meet Jack. There is nobody named Richard or Barbara in here,"

Tooth laughs nervously, the tension still hadn't left and the seeming staring contest between Barbara and Dick hadn't wavered.

"I'm sure you haven't met, before. See, Jack is a winter spirit. Blaise is a summer spirit. Polar opposites, might I add."

Bunny was reaching for his boomerang, preparing to intercept if a fight broke out. Dick just stood there, unbelieving of his eyes, and rubbed them to make sure she would still be there when he opened his eyes again.

Barbara seemed to realise this, and immediately understood what had to be done.

"I'm so whelmed right now."

Nobody except the two seasonal spirits in the room understood what that meant, but Dick got the hidden meaning to the statement, broke out into a run, and wrapped his arms around Barbara tightly.

There's a small uncomfortable burning sensation in his face when he nuzzles into her hair, but he doesn't mind, the overwhelming feeling of reuniting with Barbara after three hundred years was too much.

A small cough in the background pulled them away from their embrace, and they stared at the others, a bright red dusting their cheeks.

"Lovebirds, aye, I never really did understand seasonal spirits, one moment your completely defensive, would kill a person and the next moment you love each other."

Dick shrugged, all he could do was stare at Barbara.


	2. not an update

**Hi, this isn't technically an update but I was thinking about leaving** **and transferring all my work onto an Archive Of Our Own format and working there, what do you think?**

 **I was thinking about this because since** **is so old, it's a bit outdated. With Archive Of Our Own, I can be more interactive with responses and feedback and it even has the benefit of uploading images.**

 **I've already transferred part of my story 'Brother's apart but not alone' into an Archive format.**

 **Comment what you'd prefer:**

 **1) I stay on fanfiction**

 **2) I transfer everything to Archive of Our Own**

 **3) I do what I'm currently doing, some stories [exclusively] on Archive and some [exclusively] on** **and some on both platforms.**

 **Also, apologies for the lack of updates, I'm approaching mid-year exams.**


End file.
